Love the Way We Lie
by cptraydorsgf
Summary: or, In Which Sharon Heals Brenda   Brenda/Sharon "Closer" Fanfiction. This is the third part to my previous stories "Oh, For Heaven's Sake" and "Femme in the Streets, Butch in the Sheets." This part follows "Fresh Pursuit."


**A/N: I realize now that I should have made this one long story with multiple chapters instead of multiple separate stories but, in my defense, this was supposed to be a one shot. And then this was supposed to be the last part of this mini-series, but much like my characters I can't seem to help myself, so provided there is still interest I am going to continue. Right now, there's going to be three more parts.**  
><strong>This part didn't turn out exactly how I envisioned it when I started. It's heavier on the angst than I intended and the sex scene isn't how I meant it to be at first. But Brenda and Sharon are having an extra marital affair and in "Fresh Pursuit" Brenda nearly gets shot and then finds out she's being sued in federal court. I think that would make anybody a little emotional, so that's how I wrote it. That having been said, I think the story and the sex scene really have their moments and I hope everybody agrees. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**A/N: So I couldn't figure out why I couldn't respond to all the reviews, then I realizes it's because some people don't have accounts. So I thought I'd respond like this to the people who reviewed the last part.**

**Unicorn: Thank you very much for taking the time to review! I definately agree with you and want to see more about how Brenda deals with this and her marriage and that's going to be a major part of the next installment. I'm also going to address Sharon's feelings about committing adultery because I don't think I really have yet. Also, I liked your idea of Sharon being in a relationship! (and not mentioning it to Brenda) and your prompt about Irene Daniels has ideas for horribly naughty, delicious oneshots rattling around in my brain. One of them will definately be written. Thanks again for your review!**

**Ithinkivebrokenit: Thank you for your kind words and your thoughtful reviews! I appreciate the compliment about my sex scenes being realistic because I really work hard on that. I personally think it's sexier in other peoples' stories when it's realistic; it's easier for me to feel it and get involved with it so I'm glad you agree. Thank you for taking the time to read and review and I'm glad you liked it! **

LOVE THE WAY WE LIE

Sharon pauses before she opens the doors to the courthouse. She hadn't thought twice about her presence at the summary judgment hearing before this moment. She was the IA officer conducting the transparency audit of the accused's division. She was the one who discovered the leak that started this whole mess in the first place. Gavin had specifically reminded her of the time and room number for the hearing. It had seemed to go without explicitly saying that she would be here. Yet here she is, wondering if her presence is really appropriate. Because all the people sitting in the rows behind Brenda and Gavin will be her friends and colleagues and, despite the recent…developments…in their relationship, Sharon is not ostensibly either of those things. Sharon has no idea what she is to Brenda. But that isn't really Brenda's fault; after all, she never asked. And Brenda's husband will be there, too. Sharon's face remains a neutral mask, but her stomach flips and she sucks in a breath. Brenda's husband will certainly be there, supporting his wife, and Sharon didn't even think about him. In fact, Sharon has spent the past two days, and the past three before that, actively not thinking about Agent Howard. She managed to not think about him when she had his wife in her bed and not think about him when his wife came back to her bed for the second time and not think about him while she held Brenda in her arms as the sun came up. She even managed to not think about him when she mentioned him to Brenda in her half hearted attempt to dissuade the woman from seducing her. At least, she managed to not think about him as a specific person with a specific face and a specific heart that would be broken if he knew what Sharon and Brenda had done. He was more an abstract concept, a blurry shape out in the distance that they needed to be aware of so they could take pains to avoid. Because Sharon can compartmentalize like that. But sitting close to him, seeing him in person and trying not to act like she had been inside of his wife? Sharon may be cold, she doesn't deny it, but that takes a heartlessness she will never possess. So she goes to turn around and head back to her office. Except she pushes through the doors and heads swiftly to the courtroom, heels clicking against the linoleum.

Brenda briefly wonders how this became her life. She wonders where exactly she went wrong. Because she is sitting in a courtroom, the entire Los Angeles Police Department on the hook with her, possibly about to lose her entire life savings and all her assets and be declared responsible for a gang initiated homicide. She might not be on trial for murder, but that's exactly what it feels like. Her entire team of subordinate officers is going to have to watch her boss and ex-lover take her badge. And one of them is, evidently, going to be happy about that. And, possibly even worse than all that, her incredibly supportive, long suffering husband is sitting right next to the woman Brenda is sleeping with. Or, has slept with. Might be sleeping with. Whose bed she warmed two nights ago, at any rate. Who used to be her professional nemesis and is now the last line of defense against these charges. Brenda really wants a ding dong. She wants a ding dong right now more than she has ever wanted a ding dong in her life. And she needs Sharon Raydor to stop looking at her like that, however she is looking at her. Because Brenda might not be able to see the other woman's face, but she can feel her stare and it is making her…warm.

Brenda feels awful that her first thought upon receiving the message that a Deputy Sheriff was killed, necessitating the presence of her division, was 'thank god.' She is a relatively unflappable woman, the CIA hardened her despite herself, but there are some things that are just too ridiculous. And Sharon Raydor sitting right next to Fritz watching Brenda fight for her job and reputation over a double murderer/child killer is not something she is prepared to tolerate. But this, stolen vehicles, thieves, dead bodies, automatic weapons, all of this she can handle.

Or, apparently she can't handle it, if this horrible, terrible, god awful situation is any indication of her professional skills. "This bullet was meant for you." Those were the last words a human being had spoken. Brenda wipes a tear away with a shaking hand. She just nearly died; that foolish, stupid man had blown his brains out, just like that, all over the walls of her interrogation room and even through two closed doors she swears she can smell his burning flesh. She wraps her sweater tighter around her shivering body and tries to blink away the images of her own dead body lying twisted on the floor, blood pouring from her. She sees it over and over again in her mind, herself pulling the door open only to be met by the force of a bullet, doubling over and stumbling backwards before falling, lifeless, to the ground. And her stomach clenches where the bullet would have hit it.

She means what she says; Sharon and her team have every right to be here. And she pointedly ignores the looks of disbelief on her teams' faces and tells herself she really means it, she wants this investigated like it should be and this has nothing to do with how soothing she finds the low strains of Sharon's voice that meet her ears. She pretends it isn't comforting to have the woman so close.

He is the same age as her son, Sharon can't help but think. She watches him raise the gun, watches his eyes squeeze shut, hears the deafening noise and sees his head explode in a bomb of red. Blood drips from the ceiling, the walls, covers the table. He slumps to the ground, his face mangled and dotted with white bone. Sharon does not flinch. She does not allow herself to think about how easily that could have been Brenda Leigh; there is only so much she can take.

They are finally alone and if Sharon is aware of the deep desire she feels to pull the younger woman into her arms, bury her face in her sweet smelling hair, hold her too tight and never let go, she will not admit it to herself. Brenda looks dreadful, tired and cold and shut down, like she is forcibly holding the pieces of herself together with that hideous cream sweater and Sharon finds herself lecturing her about protocol, about regulations. Maybe she is the bitch people say she is.

Brenda feels her shoulders relax, just a little bit, feels the tension coiling in chest unfurling just enough for her to breathe. Sharon is infuriated, outraged. If the flashing in her green eyes weren't clue enough, the precise speech would have given her away. It's what Sharon does, Brenda has learned, when she is feeling things she doesn't want to be. It is how she controls herself. Or maybe Brenda just knows Sharon a little more now and can hear the threat, the anger, at the people who let this happen. And for once, she isn't blaming Brenda.

A little color has returned to Brenda's cheeks and the thank you she offers is that sincere, genuine one again and it gives Sharon more pause than she would like. Somebody is going down today, Sharon decides, as she strolls from the room, head held high. She will find the egregiously incompetent fool who allowed a murder suspect to enter police headquarters with a murder weapon and she will destroy them. And this has absolutely nothing to do with Brenda, she tells herself. Nothing at all to do with the woman who all of a sudden Sharon wants to hug. Of all the sickening things.

When the Judge dismisses Brenda's case, Sharon feels a wave of euphoric, warm relief. It's over, it's over, it's over, it's over swims in her mind and the adrenaline floods her veins. She automatically hides her face, because she will not cry, not here, but she knows her eyes give her away. It takes a second for the words to sink in, but when they do Brenda is swiveling in her chair, eyes immediately finding Sharon's and the stunned relief on her face, the pure joy radiating from her skin is so beautiful, so wonderful and Sharon doesn't even try to look away. It's over, it's over, it's over she thinks as Brenda's eyes lock on hers and she breaks into a radiant grin.

Sharon had never thought that, in a million years, she would have been invited to celebrate with the major crimes team at Brenda's victory party. They tolerate her now, maybe at Brenda's urging and maybe not, but she doesn't belong with them. But Andy had clapped her on the back and told her to come up to the murder room and Gabriel promised to have a very big glass of champagne waiting, so here she is. Brenda approaches her almost tentatively, as if she isn't sure about speaking to her. Sharon keeps her expression open and warm because, whatever else may be in play here, they are professionals and they had a huge win today. Sharon finds that she means it when she says Brenda's difficulty is a compliment. Whatever else she is, or isn't, Brenda is an extraordinary cop and the best leader Sharon has ever seen. And it's a tough job, but Brenda does it well. Sharon knows a thing or two about that.

When Brenda thanks her, all sincere and soft again, in that tone she evidently reserves for Sharon alone, she uses her first name. Hearing it fall from Brenda's lips shocks Sharon and takes her instantly back to tangled limbs, slick sweaty skin, female musk and tight clinging heat. Those nights were the only times the Chief has ever called her Sharon and Sharon wants to call the other woman Brenda, but can't bring herself to do it. Brenda's eyes plead with Sharon; it seems Brenda is trying to tell her something, but Sharon will be damned if she has any idea what it is. Beautiful, Brenda thinks, her body warming inside. She's so very beautiful.

Pope had immediately called a meeting with her, Gavin, Fritz and Sharon to discuss this new federal lawsuit Goldman had filed. It made Brenda want to laugh, laugh in desperation and sheer terror, at the thought of sitting next to her husband, the woman she had slept with (twice now), her overpriced attorney and her ex-lover of a boss to talk about all the different people she has allegedly had killed. She would have laughed, if she could have choked a sound out of her throat. It was oddly touching, despite the massive panic attack settling in her chest, to see everybody rally to her defense around the conference table. Fritz had squeezed her hand, rested his palm on her thigh and Pope had insisted the city was behind her, one hundred percent, and would fight this with her and for her. Gavin had immediately launched into rapid legalese, outlining all the briefs and motions for dismissal he was going to file on her behalf. Sharon had stoically agreed to continue searching for the leak in Brenda's division by "pursuing several different courses of action that I believe will yield further information about the identity of this leak." Gavin outlined Goldman's federal case for them, a knot growing in her stomach, as she was forced to sit there silently and listen to him explain all her failures to Sharon. True to form, Sharon had listened quietly, interjecting with thoughtful questions when she had them, and had not flinched, winced or given any outward indication that she had any reaction to all of this. Her face was a mask of stone and Brenda felt sickening dread wash over her. Sharon must think she was a horrible, terrible person. Captain Raydor, with her rules and regulations and codes of conduct, must abhor the things Goldman was claiming she had done and think her…think her…Brenda couldn't go any further than that because she couldn't imagine what Sharon must think of her, of the things she had done. And those things that Brenda couldn't name made her want to cry way more than they should. All the respect she has earned from Sharon, all the loyalty, all the…the…other stuff that is now between them, whatever it is, is surely gone now. Brenda is shocked to find herself kind of devastated.

Brenda had walked out of the meeting shell-shocked, navigating the familiar winding hallways mindlessly and letting Fritz guide her to his car with a firm hand at the small of her back. When they had arrived home, Fritz had poured her a big glass of Merlot and Brenda briefly thought that was a pretty good sign of just how much trouble she was in; her alcoholic husband never made her feel bad about her drinking, but he never encouraged it, either; he had certainly never poured her a drink. He kisses her hair and whispers that it will be okay and she thinks maybe she really is going to go to jail.

Settled on the couch now, Fritz's arm wrapped around her, she is struck again by the urge to laugh. They all should have let her just sign the plea deal. If she had pled out the case against her in state court, the city would have walked away from a multi million dollar lawsuit paying only a few hundred thousand and she would not be looking at hard time in federal prison. She had known what she was doing all along and they hadn't let her do it. That woman had thought she had known better and now Brenda was going to be dragged into federal court. Although, Brenda's brain forces her to acknowledge, Sharon had probably been right. Even if she had signed the plea deal, Goldman probably would have re filed anyway, maybe even in federal court still, and she would still be sitting right here. Brenda thinks it's almost worse that this isn't personal. If Goldman had a vendetta against her for something she did or someone she wronged, well, that she might understand. But he's persecuting her so relentlessly solely because of her conduct and that sort of scares her. That kind of righteousness makes her think about certain decisions she has made and right now, that is the last thing she wants to do because she stands by every one of them…she thinks.

Sharon Raydor is resisting the urge to make a mixed drink. She has already had a glass of wine and mixing liquors has never ended well for her. But that woman, that absurd woman. Only Brenda Leigh Johnson could turn winning a summary judgment hearing into getting sued in federal court in the span of twenty four hours. If this weren't so serious, Sharon might think it was funny. To say she had been surprised by hearing all the alleged crimes Brenda was being accused of would be a severe understatement. Clearly she had underestimated the woman; clearly the idea of "ex-CIA" hadn't really clicked for her. But she definitely got it now. The woman in those files she had started reading over until her headache pounded too hard in her temples, was cold, calculating, inventive, ruthless and just barely this side of the line. And she couldn't find it in herself to be horrified. Maybe it was because she quite simply couldn't reconcile the woman who arrested a man under a false name and sent him to his death by prison gang with the woman who wears floral skirts, speaks in a Southern drawl and hides kit kat bars in her desk drawer. And maybe Sharon understands now a little better than she did before she did this transparency audit. What was Brenda to do? Allow a confessed murder, a child killer no less, go free because of Pope's foolish mistake? She played by the rules, technically, and didn't do anything illegal, according to the Los Angeles County District Court. And maybe Sharon would have made a different choice, but Brenda probably sleeps better at night.

Brenda is staring at the TV but not really seeing it. She is thinking about Sharon, Sharon who hadn't said anything at all to her when they adjourned their meeting today and Sharon who hadn't looked at her as she walked out, despite her efforts to catch the woman's eyes. She wonders what she is doing, what she is thinking right now, how Brenda is going to explain herself to the woman who probably thinks she is morally bankrupt and is going to try to protect her still because it's her job, and why she even feels the need to explain herself anyway. It takes Fritz several tries, nudging her gently, to snap her out of her thoughts. He strokes her arm. "Your phone, honey." He says and Brenda startles. She scrambles off the couch and goes rooting through her bag to find her phone at the way bottom. Her screen blinks, letting her know she has a text message and she fumbles with the keys. She sucks in a breath when she sees it is from Sharon and hesitates for only a moment before opening it.

Are you okay? It reads simply and Brenda lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her fingers tremble over the keyboard.

Sharon tosses her phone on the table in front of her and rubs her eyes. Maybe texting Brenda wasn't the best idea, and it was something she had never done before, but the woman had just received from terrifying news today and Sharon cares. Even if it's just because they're colleagues, Sharon cares. And she has kissed every inch of the woman's gorgeous body; if that doesn't earn her the right to send one little text message when she is thinking about her after a day like today, well then Sharon just doesn't know…anything. In fact, Sharon is pretty sure that when you find out the married woman you have slept with, and whose team you are investigating for a leak in order to protect her professional interests, is being sued in federal court for allegedly subverting justice to cause homicides, a text message is practically expected. Her phone beeps almost immediately and she is kind of surprised Brenda responded, although she isn't sure why.

Yes, I think I will be. Sharon sighs. She isn't sure what she was expecting, but at least Brenda hasn't eaten her way through the grocery store's entire supply of ding dongs and put herself in a diabetic coma. Sharon takes another long swallow of wine and drags her hand through her hair.

Thank you. Her phone reads to her and Sharon can't help but smile. She can practically hear the words in Brenda's low, honeyed voice.

Brenda is shuffling into her shoes and throwing a sweater on without even looking to see which one it is. She hobbles into the living room, pulling on one of her shoes to see Fritz's surprised expression. "Brenda?" He asks and Brenda pulls her hair up out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Fritiz, I got called in and I just have to go." The lie rolls of her tongue easily, without thought and it isn't until Fritz is looking at her, almost angry, that she realizes what she has just said.

"Now?" He asks incredulously and Brenda nods. Fritz throws his hands up in frustration and Brenda reaches to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she repeats, "it's unavoidable. I have to go. I'm still the head of my division, at least until I go to jail, and I need to do my job." Brenda didn't mean to tell that lie, either, but when she gets going she can't really stop herself sometimes. And she supposes she isn't really thinking clearly right now. She is going to go over there, even if she shouldn't, because Sharon still cares and when her case was dismissed today she looked at Sharon and she has no damn idea why. And Brenda Leigh doesn't like not knowing things. And she might go to jail and a couple of little lies to her husband seem to be a small price to pay to see that woman.

Brenda is struck by the familiarity of her position, and her complete unawareness of how the hell everything spiraled so far out of control that she would be standing here again, on Sharon Raydor's doorstep, in the middle of the night. But she might go to jail and her career is certainly over and Sharon texted her, so she can't imagine where else she would possibly be. Her finger is trembling as she rings the doorbell.

Sharon is, oddly, not as shocked as she thought she would be to see Brenda Leigh shivering on her doorstep. And then the woman looks at her with those big brown eyes, looking so lost and vulnerable and small wrapped up in a big bulky sweater and it takes everything Sharon has not to pull the woman into her arms. Instead she just waves Brenda inside and crosses her arms over her chest.

Brenda shifts uncomfortably under Sharon's scrutiny, not quite able to meet the other woman's eyes, resting her gaze instead on her long, toned legs left bare by a short robe. And this isn't much better because even though she is terrified of going to jail, all Brenda can think is how it felt to have those lethal legs wrapped around her waist.

Sharon sighs and visibly deflates. "It's going to be okay." She says finally, because it is the only appropriate thing she can think of when Brenda is looking at her like that. The statement startles Brenda out of her thoughts and she nods slowly, but when she looks at Sharon her eyes are filled with fear and uncertainty. "Gavin is the best; he'll handle this."

"I want to settle." Brenda doesn't realize it's true until the words leave her mouth.

"No." Sharon says immediately, sharply and Brenda jumps at the vehemence in her voice. "You didn't do anything illegal. You came close," Sharon admits, but the statement is without judgment, "but you didn't cross the line and Gavin can prove that."

"Goldman says it isn't personal." Brenda whispers because this, more than anything, has been bothering her. Sharon purses her lips, as if she is holding in words.

"Well," she says finally, "I have people looking into that." Before Brenda can ask what she means, Sharon runs a hand through her hair, tousling her raven locks and Brenda forgets what she was going to say anyway. "Have you eaten?" Sharon asks abruptly.

"Eaten?" Brenda blinks.

"Dinner."

It dawns on her how late it is. "Oh! No, no I haven't eaten yet." Sharon's eyes narrow just a bit and Brenda bites her lip, twisting her fingers. "Well, except for those chocolate kisses." This time Brenda can tell Sharon is fighting back a smile.

The lasagna Sharon warms for her is delicious and Brenda devours it quickly, not having realized how hungry she had been. She pushes her plate away and studies the patterns of the granite on the table.

"Thank you." Brenda says randomly and Sharon is genuinely surprised by those two words again. She has lost count of how many times Brenda has says them to her now, but she supposes they're better than the 'fuck you' Brenda probably used to say to her behind her back.

"For what?" Sharon asks, leaning back in her chair and sipping her tea.

"For today. For givin' me some extra time. You didn't have to. For feedin' me dinner." Sharon knows she didn't have to and the fact that she did is bothering her, just a little. Sharon doesn't make exceptions, and she certainly doesn't make them for Deputy Chief Johnson.

"No thanks necessary, Chief." Sharon says softly and finds she means it. Brenda slumps and rests her chin on her hand.

"I don't suppose you have any chocolate around here?" Brenda mutters and if Sharon is unnerved by the bi-polar half conversation they seem to be having she doesn't show it. After all, Brenda nearly got shot today and she's being sued in federal court, so Sharon just laughs.

Brenda inhales the scent of chocolate, deeply, and it's good chocolate, Swiss chocolate. She studies the square of fudge, swirls of marble, dark and white chocolate swimming together enticingly. She tentatively picks up the miniature dessert fork Sharon put on the plate and delicately cuts into the very edge of the square, gathering a modest bite. She savors the scent and the sharp little zing of craving wetting her mouth before taking her bite. Instantly, the sweet dark flavor explodes on her tongue and her eyes flutter closed as she moans, letting the morsel rest in her mouth before chewing lightly and swallowing every delicious bit. Her tongue automatically traces the roof of her mouth and darts out to lick her lips, gathering every last bit of fine cocoa and swallowing again. "Sharon." She says breathlessly, forcing her eyes open. "This is delicious."

Sharon really hopes her eyes aren't as wide and her jaw isn't as slack as she thinks it is. Watching Brenda's pure enjoyment of the decadent treat was the most…erotic thing she has seen since the last time she heard Brenda moan like that. "It's from Geneva," she manages to murmur and Brenda hums, licking at her fork and Sharon's eyes slam shut at the sight of that pink tongue.

"Have some," Brenda encourages, holding her fork out to Sharon, voice distinctly husky and Sharon studies her for a long moment before, helpless to resist, she is arching her neck just a little bit towards Brenda and parting her lips. It is delicious, sweet and rich and indulgent and Sharon lets the dessert melt in her mouth.

"It would be even better with raspberry syrup." Brenda says and Sharon is moving automatically, entranced somehow by the suggestion, to grasp a bottle of it from her fridge.

She turns around and Brenda is there, body radiating heat just inches from her own, eyes dark and focused on her mouth. A shiver lances through Sharon and before she can wonder at the dramatic shift in tone of this evening, Brenda's lips are pressing softly and gently against hers, capturing her mouth for long moments and Sharon forgets to breathe. Brenda's tongue traces the shape of her closed mouth, tasting the barest hint of chocolate, before pressing between her lips, searching out the sweetness in the recesses of her mouth. She licks Sharon's chocolate coated tongue and then sucks it into her mouth and Sharon whimpers, kissing Brenda back firmly. The woman tastes sweet and feels real and solid and alive against her.

"I didn't come here for this." Brenda whispers against Sharon's lips.

"I know." Sharon doesn't care; she doesn't care if Brenda came here to fuck her or not or what she told her husband or how bad of an idea it is to do this yet again. Brenda nearly got shot today, she nearly died and Sharon saw her afterwards and she was a mess. But now she is here with Sharon, clinging to her almost desperately and burying her face in Sharon's neck and Sharon thinks maybe Brenda needs to feel this, to feel her body being alive, as much as Sharon does. And the woman is facing a federal lawsuit so this is really the least of their problems. Which is a moot point anyway because unless Brenda tells her to, Sharon won't be able to stop. Not tonight, not when the blood that is now dried and caked on the walls could have been Brenda's. Brenda nearly died but she's warm in Sharon's arms, her body humming with life and Sharon wants to feel all of it and make Brenda feel it, too.

Brenda inhales the scent of Sharon's skin fiercely, squeezing the woman's body and molding it to her own, trying to absorb the woman's strength into herself. Maybe this is all an accident or maybe Brenda meant for them to do this again when she came over here; she really isn't sure. All she knows is the sickening feeling eating at her is fading away, replaced by a glowing warmth deep in her belly. She has felt half dead all day, wrecked and ravaged and empty, but here with Sharon she feels safe and alive. She feels like herself again, the self that is living and she needs this. Fritz can't give her this and she nearly died today and she needs to be in Sharon's arms and Sharon isn't turning her away. She is holding her close and breathing her in and Brenda thinks maybe Sharon is the only one that can make her feel okay again.

Sharon presses light kisses to the side of her neck, tracing the corded muscles with her tongue and stops when she feels the pulse of the younger woman's heartbeat. She drinks in the beats, feels the beautiful flow of blood beneath Brenda's skin and kisses the spot firmly, holding Brenda through her shudders.

Brenda drags Sharon's mouth back up to hers and kisses her desperately, twining her fingers in her luscious hair. "Sharon," she murmurs against the woman's lips. "Sharon." Another hard kiss. "Sharon." Brenda's wandering hands find Sharon's hips, pulling the woman against her and molding their bodies and whimpering. Sharon reaches around to splay her hands over the small of Brenda's back, holding her firmly against her.

"I've got you, Brenda." Sharon whispers softly, briefly capturing her lips.

"Take me to bed." Brenda drawls against her mouth. "I need you to take me to bed." Sharon doesn't miss the hint of desperation behind the longing in Brenda's tone, but she understands. The woman nearly got shot and is now going to face a proverbial firing squad in federal court. She needs to feel. Sharon briefly thinks they shouldn't, there's too much at stake now, but she can't possibly deny them this.

She leads Brenda wordlessly to her bedroom by her hand and Brenda holds it tightly when Sharon goes to release it. She uses it to pull Sharon back to her and instantly connects their mouths in a fierce, hot kiss. Brenda revels in the soft suppleness of Sharon's mouth, holding her face in her hands as she plunges her tongue deeply between the other woman's lips. She curls the muscle, slicking it alongside Sharon's tongue as her hands trail down Sharon's chest, cupping the familiar weight of her breasts, stroking over her stomach and then reaching around to palm her toned ass. Sharon chokes out a moan, which Brenda swallows greedily, and quickly tugs the younger woman's t shirt over her head. Sharon groans in delight as Brenda is bared to her, creamy flesh glowing with arousal. She wasn't wearing a bra and if this was any other day, Sharon might tease her about it, but tonight she is just glad, so very glad, so she covers those perfect breasts with her palms. She feels Brenda's nipples hardening and rubs over the buds, moving her hands to cup Brenda's breasts and stroking the dusky peaks with her thumbs. Sharon watches, eyes glazed with lust, as those rosy nipples harden further and she pinches gently, rolling them between her fingers. Brenda moans and shifts against the onslaught of sensation. Brenda is gorgeous and Sharon immediately dips her head to cover one nipple with her mouth and suckles firmly. Brenda's eyes fly open before slamming shut, and she gasps in pleasure, tangling her fingers in Sharon's hair, holding her mouth to her. Sharon trails her fingertips up and down Brenda's sides, feeling her warm skin, rising goosebumps, and then fiddles with the drawstring of her cotton pants. She tugs at the tie, unknotting it so the pants rest loosely on Brenda's hips and drops to her knees. She nuzzles into Brenda's firm stomach, trailing gentle kisses along the muscles of her abs and feeling Brenda shift her hair through her fingers, caressing he scalp. Sharon flicks her tongue out to taste the tang of Brenda's skin and hums against her. Brenda's hips shift restlessly but Sharon just licks Brenda's stomach, nipping and nibbling at particularly sensitive spots. She traces the ring of her navel, dipping the tip of her tongue in and feels Brenda's stomach muscles tense. Brenda's body is incredible and Sharon possessively splays her hands over Brenda's belly and the curves of her hips. She gives into her desire and brings her mouth lower and lower until she detects the musky scent of Brenda's arousal. She grabs Brenda's pants and tugs them the rest of the way down, over her thighs, until they pool at her feet. Sharon's eyes widen as Brenda's glistening sex is revealed to her. No underwear. Oh, God.

"Brenda." She whispers in wonder, looking up at the Chief who is biting her lip, face flushed with arousal, staring down at Sharon kneeling before her.

"Please…" her Chief begs quietly and Sharon melts, just a little. She buries her nose in Brenda's curls, inhaling her unique scent, breathing deeply. Cupping her hands around the younger woman's thighs, she kisses over to her hip and licks the crease of her thigh before urging Brenda's legs apart. Holding Sharon's shoulders for support, Brenda shuffles her feet, opening herself to her Captain.

Sharon trails teasing kisses along the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, letting her breath ghost over Brenda and hearing the soft whimper from above her.

She finally, with aching tenderness, presses a closed mouth kiss to Brenda's sex, then another and another, letting the feel and the scent of the other woman wash over her. Sharon slowly draws her tongue up between Brenda's swollen folds, licking firmly, before flicking her tongue against her clit. Brenda makes a noise of pleasure that Sharon hasn't ever heard before and grabs her shoulders as her knees buckle. Sharon sucks one labia into her mouth, then the other, all the while stroking Brenda's thighs softly. Brenda's hips shift, straining for more contact with Sharon's talented mouth, and Sharon gives in, plunging her tongue deeply inside Brenda's fluttering opening. Brenda makes a desperate keening sound that has Sharon smirking, just a little, against her. No one has ever heard Brenda make that sound; she knows it. Sharon thrusts her tongue as deeply into the liquid heat as she can go, groaning in delight as Brenda's sweet flavor bursts onto her tongue. She licks and flicks her tongue inside of Brenda's convulsing body, tracing the familiar shape and contour of tight inner walls. Brenda's hips buck against her mouth, settling herself firmer over Sharon's mouth, and Sharon thrusts her tongue quickly inside before pulling it out to lick Brenda's clit, circling the throbbing bud before sucking it firmly. Brenda shudders above her, body writhing and twisting and Sharon lets just the barest hint of her teeth catch the hood of her clit.

"Yes!" Brenda cries out, grinding down on Sharon's mouth and Sharon hums against her, the sound vibrating against Brenda's clit and Sharon feels a pulse of wetness from Brenda. She lowers her mouth back to Brenda's entrance, swiftly lapping up the moisture, pressing her tongue back inside. Brenda's fingers tighten on her shoulders, bracing herself. Sharon knows she will have bruises and the thought fills her with something perversely like triumph. She has made the Deputy Chief like this; she has done this to Brenda.

She licks into Brenda and the woman moans lowly, in what sounds like relief. Her body tightens, grasping Sharon's tongue, trying to hold it inside of herself. It's warm and wet and silky and just exactly what Brenda needs and Brenda never wants this to end. She feels her hips undulating, riding the rhythm of Sharon's thrusting tongue, and she doesn't fight it, letting her body take this pleasure. Little electric shocks prickle her skin and the base of her spine and a glowing warmth spreads through her, emanating from the aching place between her thighs. It's so good, Sharon is so soft and firm; it's almost too good, but it's not enough at the same time. She hears herself whimper again and the sound is foreign to her own ears and when she speaks her voice is choked with desperate arousal.

"More…fuck, Sharon, more." Brenda pleads and Sharon knows what her Chief needs. Sharon reluctantly pulls her mouth away from Brenda's slick heat and twirls her fingers in the abundant moisture, making them slick with Brenda's juices. She cups Brenda's sex in her palm, grinding against her with the heel of her hand and Brenda moans low in her throat. "Yesss," she cries. "Please!" Her hips shift desperately, reaching for Sharon's fingers, trying to pull them inside her through sheer force of will and Sharon obeys the unarticulated command.

She thrusts two fingers sharply up inside Brenda, impaling her on the digits, forcing a keening cry from Brenda's throat as she tightens and flutters around the intrusion.

Brenda bears down on Sharon's fingers, taking them completely inside her and squeezing them tightly. "More." She demands, aching and desperate for her release. Sharon stills her fingers inside Brenda and tosses her hair back. She will give her more; she will give her Chief everything and anything she wants, but she will do it on her own time. She scissors her fingers deeply inside Brenda, pressing against soft walls that immediately mold to her and Brenda twitches, moaning. "Sharon." Brenda says firmly, if not a little breathlessly. It's as much of an order as it can be when Sharon is buried completely inside of her and the corner of Sharon's lips twitch, fighting a smile. With a final twist of her two fingers, she brings a third up to meet them, teasing the sensitive nerve endings of Brenda's opening before pulling completely out of her. Brenda makes a noise of discontent at the loss, but Sharon quickly pushes all three fingers swiftly back inside her body. Brenda screams.

Brenda revels in the burning, stinging stretch where her Captain entered her, savoring the tugging deep inside of herself where her body wasn't sure it would be able to take this. Sharon's fingers are still, letting her pulse around them, causing a wonderful, heavy ache. Her mouth returns to Brenda's clit, licking broadly with the flat of her tongue, making Brenda spasm around her, squeezing her fingers tighter. "Another." Brenda husks, but Sharon ignores her, taking Brenda's bundle of nerves between her lips and sucking softly. She starts a slow, gentle, shallow thrusting with her fingers, feeling her Chief clench and release around her. When Brenda moans and starts meeting her thrusts with jerks of her hips, Sharon thrusts firmer, losing herself in wet heat. She savors the feeling of Brenda hot and tight around her, the pulsations of her sex. She looks up at the other woman writhing above her, studying her flushed face as she presses deeper inside. She wants to make Brenda feel, but she doesn't want to hurt her. But Brenda's face is a mask of pure pleasure, lips parted and swollen, panting with her desire, a light blush dusting across her neck and chest. Sharon has never seen Brenda so beautiful, lost in her pleasure, in the things her body is feeling. Because of Sharon, for Sharon. Brenda must have felt Sharon's eyes on her because she opens her own, with great effort, and meets the smoldering gaze of her Captain. Their eyes meet and Brenda clenches, pulses, releases a flood of wetness and moans, but doesn't look away. Sharon's eyes are so dark they're almost black and they gaze up at Brenda, looking into her very being, and Brenda pries one of her hands from Sharon's shoulders to cup the back of her head. She doesn't force of push, just strokes softly as Sharon's mouth fastens itself to her aching clit, suckling and licking lazily as her fingers pull almost all the way out of Brenda's body before pushing deeply back inside, driving the breath from her lungs.

Brenda has never watched anyone do this for her before; she has always kept her eyes squeezed firmly shut, focused on reaching her peak. But Sharon is so strikingly beautiful, full lips against her pale skin and deep green eyes firmly fixed to hers from behind those delicious glasses. Every so often, Brenda catches a glimpse of her pink tongue, where it draws precise, wonderful patterns over her where she is throbbing. Brenda's eyes widen, looking deeply into Sharon's, and Sharon meets the gaze unflinchingly, rewarding Brenda with a deep pull of her mouth. Brenda gasps and tightens against Sharon's still thrusting fingers but doesn't look away. This is amazing, what her Captain is doing for her, and the pleasure and enjoyment on Sharon's face are humbling. Brenda's hips start to rock lightly, a counterpoint to Sharon's thrusts, and Sharon moans against her, reaching around to hold her ass, guiding her movements, using the motion of her hips to impale her deeper on her fingers. Brenda's moans at the feel of the deeper penetration, so exactly what she needs, and she is in awe of how well Sharon already knows her body, how well she already knows her.

Then Sharon does that wonderful, incredible thing she does with her fingers; she curls them deep inside, brushing against a hidden spot Brenda didn't even think existed before Sharon and Brenda shudders. Sharon's eyes twinkle, that gorgeous smirk lifting her lips, and does it again. Brenda cries out at the fire that travels from that wonderful spot, the waves of pleasure that light her whole body up. She is still looking down at Sharon, helpless to look away, and Sharon's face is still incredibly open to her. No walls, no hostility, no Captain Raydor mask, just Sharon, just this beautiful brilliant woman giving her this exquisite, almost painful pleasure. Another lightning bolt of ecstasy rips through Brenda's shuddering body and Sharon licks firmer against her, feeling the pulsing of her body, knowing she's close. Her fingers curl regularly now, in time with the flicking of her tongue, and Brenda can feel her orgasm pooling at the base of her spine, heavy deep inside her sex. Sharon is watching this happen to her, staring up at her with an expression of lust and awe and adoration and a whole host of other things and Sharon can't be looking at her like that, she shouldn't be.

"Sharon," Brenda gasps but it sounds more like a moan, as she feels another frisson of heat. Sharon's fingers rub constantly against that spot now, stimulating every nerve ending in every little ridge of that hidden place and it's too much, it's too intimate and Brenda doesn't think she can take this ecstasy. This will break her, Sharon making her come like this, but her body knows too well what it needs, what incredible pleasure Sharon can give her and won't let itself stop careening towards that edge. Sharon twists her fingers deep within her, touching her everywhere and Brenda dissolves into shudders and pants and moans, her knees turning to jelly.

"Sharon, please…please…" She chokes out, riding Sharon's fingers desperately, taking everything this selfless woman is willing to give her. And she can't take this, her body will implode and she means to twist away but is writhing against Sharon's mouth instead. "Sharon, I can't…please…too much honey…can't take-" Sharon's eyes have never left her face, watching her Brenda Leigh come apart, eyes hooded and dark, driving Brenda relentlessly further and further into her ecstasy. Brenda is shaking above her, knees trembling under the weight or her impending climax and Brenda's eyes, still watching Sharon, are wide and desperate with emotions too tumultuous to name. Sharon tugs at one of Brenda's legs, lifting it, and uses Brenda's loss of balance as momentum to propel her to her back on Sharon's bed, never breaking the deep intimate connection of their bodies. Brenda twists and writhes helplessly, moaning lewdly at Sharon's display of strength. Her legs splay open, hips immediately canting up and thrusting against Sharon's deeply pressing fingers. Sharon kneels back down, throwing Brenda's leg over her shoulder, and immediately re-fastens her lips to Brenda's clit, sucking harder and firmer. Brenda grabs a fistful of perfect hair, forcing Sharon's head against her because this may break her but having Sharon stop, losing that wonderful mouth, that will absolutely destroy her because she needs Sharon right here, right between her thighs, reaching as deep inside of her as the older woman can. Sharon uses her whole body to thrust inside Brenda, curling fingers sharp and hard and perfect and Brenda wraps her leg around Sharon's back, holding her tightly against her. Sharon reaches up blindly to knead a breast, catching Brenda's nipple between her fingers and pinching lightly, tugging the sensitive bud in time with the motion of her hand between Brenda's legs. Brenda cries out; her whole body is Sharon's now, every part of her and Sharon is so good at this, so wonderful, and she's giving her so much and she feels it now, the pulse of her heartbeat matching the rhythm of Sharon's thrusts, her pleasure sharp in her veins. She can feel every part of herself so deliciously alive, her rapid heartbeat, the pulsing contractions of her sex, the blood humming through her body, the roaring in her ears, Sharon's wet tongue tracing her.

"Yesss…." Brenda gasps, her fingers grasping sightlessly for Sharon's clasping their hands over her breast. Sharon squeezes tightly and Brenda is there, right there, seizing wildly, so primed and ready, so close. Sharon thrusts deeper inside of her than she has ever been and drags her teeth over her clit and Brenda flies apart, screaming as her climax rips through her and she explodes. Her world is Sharon's tongue licking at her, her fingers curling and twisting and rubbing deep inside of her, the openness of her body, the heavy ache in her sex, the swelling of ecstasy in every inch of her, her body white hot and tight.

She comes back to herself slowly, in stages of light awareness of the pulsing and spasming of her walls around the fingers still buried inside of her, the aftershocks rippling through her, the feel of Sharon's hand still in hers, rubbing with her thumb. The hoarseness in her throat lets her know she has been screaming.

Sharon slinks up her body, fingers still resting inside of her, letting her clench around them, pleasure washing over her with every contraction. She releases their hands to brace herself and even though Brenda's eyes are squeezed tightly shut, she knows Sharon is studying her flushed face. She can't pry her eyes open, she's not ready yet; she just needs a little more time to languish in her bliss. Sharon gently pulls her fingers from Brenda and she whimpers at the loss, her body suddenly almost painfully empty.

She becomes aware of a soft finger brushing across her cheek, then two caressing her face, then a thumb rubbing her other cheekbone. She is suddenly startlingly aware that she is crying and Sharon is brushing her tears away. "It's okay." Sharon whispers softly. "You're okay." Sharon cups her face and presses a soft kiss to her tear-stained cheek, lips achingly gentle and Brenda chokes back a sob. She can't cry; not after Sharon has given her something so wonderful and beautiful. But somehow that thought just makes the tears threaten to fall harder and Brenda doesn't want Sharon to see her like this. She tries to get up, but her limbs are heavy and boneless in the aftermath of her orgasm and Sharon is resting lightly half on top of her. The woman's skin is so soft, and so warm and her curves fit so perfectly against Brenda's own shape. That thought makes her want to cry, too because she knows now what a fool she is. She knows herself too well to have truly believed she and Captain Raydor could work out their aggression in bed and go their separate ways and yet she came back to Sharon anyway. She couldn't even give up chocolate and she should have known she wouldn't be able to give this up either. And if Sharon was the bitch everybody says she is, this would be so much easier, but this woman who just made her come hard enough to see stars is so much more than Brenda ever thought. She is warm and sweet and kind and smart and loyal and fierce and so very beautiful when she is naked. Brenda absently reaches for her and grazes the soft skin of her belly. Just the feel of her makes Brenda light up inside and Brenda understands now why she looked at Sharon first when the Judge dismissed her case. It's the same reason she wanted Sharon close right after she almost died. She is in way over her head, again, and she's dragging Sharon into this mess with her.

Brenda curls up into herself, turning on her side, because she can't face Sharon. She can't let Sharon see how terrified she is; she owes it to her to try to protect her now. But Sharon follows the movement of her body, spooning behind Brenda and wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close. Sharon settles her head on Brenda's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "Everything's going to be okay, Brenda." Sharon whispers, resting her lips against Brenda's skin, breathing in the other woman's scent.

Sharon knows how Brenda is feeling right now, like everything is just in pieces that will never fit back together again. It's been several years since she's been shot at, thankfully, but she remembers this feeling of helplessness. She remembers her emotions being out of control and her body needing sex like it never had before. She wishes she could take away Brenda's pain because she's certainly had enough of that, but Sharon knows it will take time. There is only one thing she can do for the beautiful, hurting woman in her arms right now and it's what Sharon desperately wants with Brenda. Sharon kisses her neck again, letting her lips linger this time, and allowing her tongue to wet Brenda's skin. She blows lightly on the moist flesh and feels Brenda shiver minutely. She kisses a wet path down Brenda's neck, burying her mouth in her shoulder and caresses between her breasts with the tips of her fingers. Brenda's tense body relaxes slightly and Sharon starts trailing her mouth back up Brenda's neck. When she reaches Brenda's ear, she sucks the lobe into her mouth just as she cups Brenda's breast. Brenda makes a strangled sound, but pushes her chest further into Sharon's palm. Sharon rubs and rolls Brenda's stiffened nipple, exciting it. Sharon kisses down to Brenda's pulse point, feeling her heartbeat speed up and she nips gently at the spot. Brenda moans now, body relaxing further and Sharon drags her fingers to her other breast, immediately pinching her other nipple and massaging the full mound. As Sharon suckles Brenda's skin into her mouth, scraping with her teeth, she draws her hand down over Brenda's belly, fitting it into the warmth between her legs. She moans into Brenda's neck as she feels her hot and wet. She rubs over Brenda's mound, letting the tips of her fingers tease her cleft and Brenda shifts, drawing her leg up and out, opening herself to Sharon. Sharon removes her hand to get a better angle, caressing her ass before dipping down beneath it to stroke her folds. She presses several more soft, firm kisses to Brenda's neck and savors Brenda's low moans before bringing her mouth back to her ear.

"Brenda, can I…?" Sharon's fingers softly brush the aching flesh between her thighs and Brenda nearly sobs.

"Yes," she chokes out. "Please. Sharon, please." She can't deny herself this. God help them both, she can't deny herself Sharon.

Sharon circles Brenda's opening, the woman's slick, swollen folds opening for her and Sharon pushes gently inside. Brenda moans as Sharon starts a slow rhythm, her eyes shut tightly and her mind focused solely on the feel of Sharon moving in and out of her. Sharon hums lowly against Brenda's neck, overwhelmed by the soft, slick feel of her and more than a little aroused by the wet sounds of her thrusts. Sharon curls her fingers, unerringly hitting Brenda's spot, still swollen and achingly sensitive from Sharon's earlier attention.

Sharon keeps her fingers in a hook, stimulating that spot on every thrust, moving languidly, letting it build slowly for Brenda. She sighs into the other woman's neck when she feels Brenda start to thrust back against her, pressing her ass into Sharon's belly. "Yes," she gasps. "Oh!" Brenda tightens around her, her body demanding more. "Sharon, oh yes."

Brenda grasps a fistful of the sheet as she moves harder back against Sharon. She has never done this before, never let her body be taken from behind, but Sharon she trusts and it feels incredible. The angle is perfect; it ensures Sharon hits every one of her spots and her vision swims in front of her eyes. She is lost in lust, pleasure, pressure, fullness and Sharon. The woman's silky skin pressed against her, her breath warm on her neck, her fingers deep inside her, her nipples poking into her back. Her moans and cries are wordless now, gasping out her pleasure every time Sharon fills her. Her hips rock unashamedly, lost to this bliss.

"I know what you need, Brenda." Sharon whispers seductively in her ear. She bites the lobe lightly. "It's okay. Touch yourself." Brenda's entire body dissolves into shudders. Sharon can't reach the part of Brenda that needs stimulation from her position behind her, but she wants Brenda to come. She wants her to come hard. Brenda whimpers a little, but is beyond embarrassment. Sharon is thrusting heavily and deeply in and out of her and Brenda can hear it, the animalistic sounds of this. Their bodies are writhing together, moving roughly and Sharon's headboard is scraping against her walls, in time with Brenda's gasps and pants of pleasure. Brenda doesn't even consider being too embarrassed to try to stop herself from reaching down between her splayed thighs to stroke over the bud that is aching for attention. Still full and swollen, she strokes herself firmly, keening with the sharp sensation.

Sharon feels the moment Brenda's fingers make contact with her own sensitive center. Her muscles seize and shiver wildly, forcing Sharon's fingers even deeper and squeezing them and she hears Brenda cry out in pleasure. "That's it, Brenda." Sharon moans.

Brenda writhes helplessly under the onslaught of sensation that spreads from her sex out over her trembling body. She can feel Sharon's fingers moving; they brush against her own and there is something so erotic, so sexy, about them doing this together. About touching herself when Sharon is touching her. Her orgasm builds slower this time and she chases it with desperate rocks of her hips. "Sharon, Sharon…yes…oh fuck…Sharon." It's close, she can feel it, teasing the base of her spine and sharpening the pulses in the nerves deep inside of her. She rubs her clit hard, her strokes almost rough, pressing the bud against her pelvic bone but it's not enough. Her body won't let go. She twists and writhes, trying to urge Sharon's fingers somewhere, anywhere, everywhere, wherever they need to go to end this exquisite torture.

Brenda rolls onto her stomach without thinking and Sharon follows her, automatically settling a thigh between her still spread legs, her other knee on the outside of Brenda's leg. Brenda buries her face in the pillow, panting incoherent pleas. Sharon twists her fingers and pistons them deeper inside Brenda, pushing a keening wail from her throat. She leans down to kiss the back of her neck, her shoulder, biting lightly. She feels Brenda's ass cant up and then thrust down, impaling herself on Sharon's fingers that can still feel her rubbing her own clit furiously. She thrusts down into the mattress, towards where both women stimulating her core.

Sharon is in awe; she has never seen Brenda so undone. She thought she knew what the woman looked like wanton, but this is something else, something different and briefly Sharon is a little scared. She is bare and vulnerable, skin flushed and dewy, open in every way. This raw, hedonistic desire is pure fire and it could incinerate them any moment, laying waste to everything. But Sharon is mesmerized by Brenda's thrusting, writhing hips and she can't stop herself from beginning a fast rock against the back of Brenda's thigh. Her legs are as toned as the rest of her and the muscle provides a delicious pressure against her own neglected bundle of nerves. Slick wetness pulses from her entrance and coats Brenda's skin and the feel of Sharon slippery heat makes her gasp and cry out her lover's name. Her own body releases another flood of moisture and yes, oh yes, this is what Brenda needed. Sharon is using her body to take pleasure, riding her even as she fucks Brenda like no one has ever fucked Brenda, ever.

"Ohh Brenda." Sharon gasps, moving libidinously against her thigh, fucking Brenda faster. "Brenda, so…good." She chokes out as her hips twist, stimulating more of her slick, hot center. She uses the force of her other thigh to drive her fingers into Brenda deeper and harder and Brenda feels herself coming apart, desperately taking anything and everything her lover gives her.

Brenda screams as she comes, but Sharon doesn't need to hear it to know what is happening to the woman below her. Her inner muscles squeeze Sharon's fingers and contract around her, clenching and releasing so tight it almost hurts. Brenda stops her rapid rubbing of her clit and pinches it, twisting harder than she normally would and sending a new wave of ecstasy rolling through herself. Sharon fucks her furiously through her orgasm, drawing every whimper and cry and wail from Brenda that she can, thrusting through the contractions of her sex. Brenda gives in to the pulling deep inside, letting go and flying off the edge. It's so easy, to let go, and Brenda gives everything up to the woman who has done this for her.

Feeling this, doing this to Brenda is enough to push her over the edge, and with several swift rocks of her hips she is joining Brenda in bliss, pleasure exploding inside her body and behind her eyes. Sharon's eyes roll back in her head and her muscles turn to jelly as her climax rips through her, lighting her up. She collapses against Brenda, her fingers stilling inside of Brenda's quaking sex. Brenda's fingers have stilled, too, resting on her pounding clit and Sharon pants into her sweaty neck.

Brenda relaxes under the weight of Sharon's warm body. It had been so easy to let go, to let her orgasm overtake her when she gave up and stopped fighting. And as she languishes in the soft cocoon of her release, she thinks it is so simple, so very simple. She just has to let go, like this, stop fighting this, because she can't win anyway.

With great effort, Sharon rolls off of Brenda, fingers slipping from her, and immediately gathers her into her arms, wrapping her legs around her, surrounding Brenda with the comfort of her body. Brenda settles herself firmer against Sharon and relaxes bonelessly into her embrace. "Are you okay?" Sharon asks quietly because that…that was a lot. It was intense and raw and her forearm burns where her muscles worked to pound into Brenda harder than she ever has.

"I'm okay, Sharon." Brenda whispers, her voice steady and even and of course she is, Brenda thinks. Of course she is okay when she is here with Sharon because her Captain will always take care of her. Feeling the other woman's slick wetness against her ass and her arms wrapped around her, Brenda feels the fractured pieces of herself slowly shift back into place, making her whole again. "I feel wonderful." Here, savoring their afterglow, and reveling in the little aches of her body's pleasure, Brenda feels more like herself than she has in days.


End file.
